¿Cual Seria Tu Deseo?
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: Como cualquier fan de KHR conoces todo sobre sus personajes, enemigos y demás. Un día una chica escucha una extraña pero natural pregunta de su sobrino. Pasen y lean.
1. La Extraña Pregunta

**¿Cuál Sería Tú Deseo?**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, el resto es tratando de relatar lo que mi alocada mente susurra, asi que soy yo la escritora aquí en la historia.

**Summary: **Como cualquier fan de KHR conoces todo sobre sus personajes, enemigos y demás. Un día una chica escucha una extraña pero natural pregunta de su sobrino. Pasen y lean.

**Pareja****:** TsunaxOc "Yó la escritora :D"

**Category**: T+

**Advertencia:** Semi-AU "Leve Universo Alternativo"

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap. ****1****. ****La Extraña Pregunta****.**

Como cualquier dia una joven, no tan joven se levanta como es la rutina desde hace 6 años, se baña, se viste, se toma su café y se lanza a trabajar. Es un ritmo tan monotomo que de alguna forma la tiene cansada. Luego de efectuar algunas cosas en su oficina se conecta al Facebook donde puede hablar con sus amigos, solo un poco realmente cuando llegan los clientes olvida totalmente lo demas. Al finalizar su jornada nuevamente regresa a su casa con un pensamiento en su mente "descansar" mientras va a casa (a pie porsupuesto) siempre observa a su alrededor, cada detalle, cada accion a su alrededor trata de grabarla en su mente o simplemente cree que es algo digno que figure en las historias que suele escribir para subirlas a una pagina llamada "Fanfiction" por ultimo su mirada se pierde en el atardecer, ese cielo que trasmite tantas cosas para ella, sobre todo tristeza porque le recuerda lo inalcanzable que es en su realidad, ahora su sueño es otra cosa, mientras echa una ojeada para no chocar con ninguna persona en la calle o ser arrollada por ningun auto vuelve su mirada al cielo y deja volar su imaginacion, esa que recrea un mundo el cual quiere experimentar por una vez en su vida. Suspira cansada, sigue su mediana caminata a casa donde es recibida por su madre, ella le saluda afable pero como en otras ocaciones desistia de la cena y pasaba directamente a su habitacion, tomaba un baño y encendia la pc para escuchar algo de musica clasica mientras se acuesta en su cama y sigue escribiendo sus fic's desde su telefono. Pero en ocaciones como la de hoy su sobrino la fue a visitar.

_Hola tia...(Si claro me llama por mi nombre y el unico consuelo es que me pide la bendicion u.u)_

_Hola Luis ¿Que tal tu dia?..._

_Bien, me diverti en la escuela y vengo a ver los videos de Likim Park_

_Veo que adoras esa banda..._

_Sabes que si...¿Escribes sobre KHR?_

_Si, pensaba en algo para unas escenas_

_Tenia tiempo por preguntarte, sabes que me gusta esa serie anime pero ¿Si pudieras cumplir un deseo que desearias?_

Ella se quedó pensando en esa extraña pregunta, bueno era su pequeño sobrino, que mas daba por lo menos el era uno de los pocos que sabia de su gustos por el anime cosa que es extraña para el resto de sus amistades. Solto nuevamente un suspiro y se que viendo el techo de su habitación mientras respondia lo mas honesta que pudo.

_Pues ir al mundo de KHR y unirme a las filas de Vongola, claro poseer todas las llamas y las tecnicas de combate, no me gustaria ser una inutil como lo soy en este mundo. Ayudarlos en lo que pueda y ganarme el amor de Tsu-chan, pero eso no puede ser ya que es absurdo que algo asi ocurra_

Sonrió con ironía, claro, no quería darle alas a la imaginación del más pequeño, a su edad no debería estar pensando en esas cosas sin embargo era su escape a esa absurda idea y pensó que lo más sensato era decirlo para que simplemente (según yo) no se cumpliera. Si es de las que piensa que si dice lo que desea, eso no se cumple, algo así como una maldición o mala suerte. Era por ello que amaba la serie, el protagonista en ciertos aspectos pegaba con ella, entre esos la mala suerte. Bien volvió a reincorporarse y su sobrino se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar sus canciones de su banda favorita. En ese momento recibió un PIN de su ahijada (seudónimo Kyoko).

"Hola Yoli ¿Que haces?"

"Hola Maye, pues nada en especial, solo estoy algo cansada de mi vida y como siempre trato de seguir adelante, ya que no quiero darme por vencido aun cuando todo esté en mi contra"

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"Si, solo pensando tonterías y dejándome llevar por ellas"

" No seas tan pesimista"

"No es que sea pesimista, solo que a veces veo que la vida trata bien a los que lastiman a los demás, aunque sé que ellos pagaran algún día, no deseo vengarme ni envidiarle algo a alguien, trabajo arduamente cada día para ganarme ese derecho de obtenerlas, sin embargo las cosas nunca salen como quiero"

"Tranquila ya veras que las cosas cambiaran a tu favor, por cierto debemos reunirnos para seguir la historia que estábamos programando"

"Si pero tú con la universidad y yo con mi trabajo nunca hay la oportunidad, ya que si no es ninguna de las anteriores son nuestras propias familias que se encargan de ocupar nuestro tiempo"

"En eso tienes razón"

"Bueno me voy a dormir, tu sabes mañana hay trabajo y de verdad no me siento con ánimos de conectarme a chatear"

"Está bien Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi"

La chica peli castaña oscura tomo el teléfono y lo colocó sobre su mesita de noche, volviendo a suspirar, abrazando su pequeño peluche vuelve su mirada al techo de su habitación y antes de apagar la luz vuelve esa idea fugaz a su mente.

_"El Mundo de KHR y ser parte de Vongola, no me molesta en lo más mínimo pero debo dejar de pensar en algo que jamás va a ocurrir"_

Así se dejó llevar por el cansancio y cayó rendida en su cama, al fin y al cabo mañana era otro día en el que se despertaría y volvería a la rutina de siempre o tal vez no?...

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Aquí llega otra alocada historia, la verdad es que la había pensado hace muchísimo tiempo, solo que no me había dignado a plasmarla aquí, pero la traeré tal cual como deseo que sea, ya que soy yo la que se aventurará en esta historia hahahaha Bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste y la sigan, prometiendo que los capis serán más largos …. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Un Deseo Convertido en Realidad

**¿Cuál Sería Tú Deseo?**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, el resto es tratando de relatar lo que mi alocada mente susurra, asi que soy yo la escritora aquí en la historia.

**Summary: **Como cualquier fan de KHR conoces todo sobre sus personajes, enemigos y demás. Un día una chica escucha una extraña pero natural pregunta de su sobrino. Pasen y lean.

**Pareja****:** TsunaxOc "Yó la escritora :D"

**Category**: T+

**Advertencia:** Semi-AU "Leve Universo Alternativo"

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap. ****2****. ****Un Deseo Convertido en Realidad****.**

Otro dia habia llegado, al igual que su rutina, despues del café salio al trabajo, la mañana estuvo tranquila y como estaba sola en su oficina aprovechaba para escuchar su musica favorita con una buena lectura, bueno eran fanfic pero estaban mas interesantes ya que eran de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

_!Uf nuevamente un atentado donde mueren subordinados de ambos bandos, lástima, situaciones como esas pueden evitarse, pero la avaricia es grande en este mundo, sobre todo los politicos...Odio la politica..._

_Te apoyo en eso pero es algo que forma parte de nuestra vida_

En es notó que su ahijada habia llegado, le recibio y con una taza de café empezaron a conversar.

_¿Que haces? Ademas de divagar en tus pensamientos en voz alta_

_!Vamos no te burles, solo que odio este estupido sistema politico, tal vez no naci para eso, estamos envueltos en el...Bien ¿Que me dices de ti?_

_Pues solo te aseguro que no eres la unica con problemas, yo tambien me veo envuelta en ello pero no hay de otra_

_Si tienes razón, a veces uno no puede escapar de situaciones como las que vivimos cada una, bueno al menos sobrevivimos _

_!Hahahaha si nos escuchara Shinn diria "La nubecita de la desgracia esta encima de ustedes"_

Las dos rieron y siguieron conversando hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo, ambas se marcharon prometiendo una nueva visita. Luego del turno de la tarde recordó que no le habia comentado a su ahijada sobre unos nuevos proyectos de fanfiction que tenia pensado. De pronto le comenzo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, preocupada de que fuese a desmayarse llamo rapidamente a su amigo Alexandr que trabajaba en un centro comercial al fondo de su establecimiento de trabajo.

_"Que fue mujer ¿Y eso?"_

_"Me siento mal, tu tienes una copia de la llave, pide permiso y baja hasta la oficina tratare de contactar papi para que venga por mi"_

_"Esta bien allá voy"_

Se escuchò cuando finalizo la llamada, marcó el numero de su padre, al contestar le informo sobre su malestar ya que a cada momento se sentia peor, luego de colgar por via chat contacto a la sede principal que su estado de salud se habia deteriorado por consiguiente, cerraria la oficina mientras iba al medico pero se detuvo, con su dolor de cabeza en aumento y por temor a un derrame cerebral por causa del strees se quedo parada mirando a la nada ya que su verdadero conflicto era interno ¿Porque rayos tenia que hacer tanto por ellos? Nunca habian considerado su entrega al trabajo, ellos solo cuidan sus propios bolsillos ¿Los desplantes en las actividades de los empleados? No solo fue una, sino dos oportunidades. No, solo cerraria la oficina e iria al médico, mas nada y si la quieren botar, bien no hay problema, solo tendria que buscar otro empleo.

_!Uyuyuyuy~Este dolor de cabeza...¿Huh? Ya llegó, me largo_

Ella al llegar a la puerta le echó un ultimo vistazo a todo ¡Rayos! Como odiaba su forma de ser, no podia simplemente largarse al médico, sino que tenia que asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden. Su padre la llevo a la clinica, le colocaron una via y alli le pasaron un tratamiento, la doctora de inmediato le indico que debia ir directo a casa a descansar, ella obedecio o simplemente el medicamento la dejo muy mareada dejandola sin chance de razonar. Al llegar a casa, como pudo paso de largo a su madre disculpandose de que solo necesitaba dormir, le entrego su movil pidiendole que si llamaban sus jefes que dijera que estaba indispuesta. Cerro la puerta de su habitacion, despues de cambiarse el uniforme se recosto en su cama, pero esos malditos problemas regresaban como rayos a su mente causandole nuevamente dolor.

_Shss...Solo quiero descansar y yo misma me atormento con los problemas, soy tan patetica...No me explico como he sobrevivido todo este tiempo_

Cerro sus ojos tratando de calmarse ya que iba a empezar nuevamente el dolor y no podia tomar mas nada.

_Trata de no pensar en esas cosas..._

Pero lo dicho por su sobrino volvio a regresar causandole risa.

_"_¿Cual seria tu deseo_?"_

_Jé! ¿Cual? Facil, uno donde la realidad no sea tan miserable como esta_

Contestó a su propio pensamiento antes de caer profundamente dormida, claro! De tanto luchar contra el sueño que de por si era bastante.

_O_

Podia sentir frio, era extraño, recordaba haberse arropado bien, le dolia un poco la espalda, poco a poco intento abrir sus ojos y pues eso fue suficiente para ganarse nuevamente un dolor de cabeza, estaba recostada en el suelo, protegida por un monton de cajas en un ¿Callejon? ¿Pero que rayos? Ella estaba en su casa, en su cama. No, esto debia de ser un sueño, pero si que lucia extraño el lugar, a duras penas se puso de pie notó que estaba mas alta de lo...

_¿Pero que rayos? ¿Como llegue a ser tan alta y...?_

Observó sus manos, y al bajar la cabeza una gran melena lisa castaña se hizo presente. Como pudo se levanto y noto sus atuendos, era un traje, tal vez Giorgio Armany, una camisa con un corbatin que caia con delicadeza sujeto a un camafeo, siguio caminando hasta la calle principal. Lo que vio no era precisamente algo cualquiera ¿Estaba en Japón? Dio unos pasos hasta unas tiendas, claro tratando de no chocar con la gente aturdida por el dolor de cabeza y se vio reflejada en el vidrio. Su cabello lucia tal cual lo tenia de niña Castaño medio, lacio y largo, sus ojos se veian café mas claros, la estatura si que la sorprendio antes solo media 1.55 pero ahora lucia como de 1.75, eso era bastante alto para ella. En sus manos portaba unos anillos, 4 para ser exactor, 3 tenian grabados góticos y uno como la figura de un tigre, cada anillo poseia una piedra de color: Rojo, Amarillo y Azul claro.

_¿Estos anillos? Uch! Rayos estupido dolor de cabeza!...Bueno, sera mejor que revise mis bolsillos, luzco como millonaria pero la verdad no cargo ni un Yen_

Pensó para si misma ya que era la primera vez que veria uno en sus manos, revisó encontrando para su sorpresa un monedero con tarjetas de crédito, débito, algo de efectivo y ¿Pasaporte?

_Veamos ¿Como me llamo en este lugar?_

Al abrir el pasaporte no pudo aguantar la risa, cosa que al mismo tiempo provocó que le doliera mas la cabeza.

_Hahaha! Uchchch! A-Asi que aqui soy Alexandria Sforza, italiana...Increible, bien trataré de llegar a un lugar y por lo que veo se que me dirán donde es_

Pasó un transeunte y le preguntó donde quedaba la secundaria mas cercana !Bingo! Nami Chuu estaba a 5 cuadras de ese lugar. Bien no sabia que decirle a los chicos cuando los encontrara, solo queria verlos, asi fuese desde lejos, no sabia que clase de sueño era, solo que aprovecharia la oportunidad de conocerlos en persona, claro! Si el dolor de cabeza no la mataba primero que el hitman Nº 1 del mundo. Camino por las pequeñas y tranquilas calles de Namimori, eso le recordaba a su hogar, tranquilo a excepcion de los fines de semana que los vecinos querian tirar la casa por la ventana, rio en sus adentros por un caso similar de su nee-chan Debby. Luego de dar vuelta en una esquina diviso la entrada se recostó un poco a la cerca de una de las casas ya que la tension que se formaba al ver a los chicos del comite disciplinario no la estaban ayudando con su dolor de cabeza.

_Por la hora los chicos ya deben estar por llegar_

Y no se equivocó, tuvo que disimular su sorpresa al ver al primero de los guardianes avanzar, cosa extraña este en particular siempre llegaba con su jefe y el beisbolista. Lo observó fija unos momentos pero tuvo que desviarla cuando el chico de cabellos plateados volteo hasta el lugar donde estaba ella recostada, el otro solo siguio su camino hasta adentrarse a la escuela. Ufff! eso si que habia sido un susto de muerte, no hubiese podido manejar la sutuacion si el chico se hubiese decidido ir hasta donde se encontraba ella. Se dejo de cosas, mejor buscaba un lugar para hospedarse, comprar algo de ropa, ya que asi llamaba demasiado la atencion, empezo a avanzar torpemente ya que sentia el mareo. Al cruzar una esquina jamas penso en toparse con el décimo, su gauardian de la lluvia y el arcobaleno, la sorpresa fue tal que casi cae al suelo le daba gracias a su nueva estatura que le dio maniobrabilidad para no caer y sostenerse del muro, pero nada sale bien incluso en este mundo no pudo evitar nombrarlos.

_!T-Tsu-chan, Takeshi-kun, Reborn-san!_

Poco a poco fue retrocediendo, ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos de que una chica de apariencia extranjera hablara bien el japones y de paso conociera sus nombres e incluso con esa confianza, cuando el arcobaleno quiso preguntar algo ella se echo a correr. Que mas le quedaba, no sabia que hacer ¿Qué rayos les iba a decir? Hola, soy una chica que llego de una dimension donde ustedes son caricaturas animadas, lo que podrian tildarla es por loca o algo mas, bueno era un sueño que mas podria pasarle. Su mareo se volvio mas fuerte y perdio las energias ademas que en ese momento estaba atravesando la calle, cuando caia pensó que el pavimento seria un lindo lugar para descansar, pero fueron unos cálidos brazos lo que la agarraron firmemente, abrio un poco sus ojos encontrandose con unos naranjas brillantes que la observaban preocupados, eran tan hermosos.

_Eres tan lindo Tsu-chan…Gracias por ayudarme…_

Asi ella se quedo inconciente. El joven de cabellera castaña perdio su transformación quedando sonrojado por las ultimas palabras de la extraña mujer.

_!Tsuna!_

_!¿Que sucedio Tsuna?!_

_Ella me dijo que era lindo y...Gracias...Pero al tenerla en mis brazos_

_!Décimo ¿Porque...? Ah! La mujer de antes_

_¿La conoces Gokudera-kun?_

_No, solo la vi frente a la escuela cuando llegue, ella observaba fijamente el lugar..._

_Debemos llevarla a la clinica, ayudame Gokudera-kun_

El castaño con cuidado se la paso a su guardian de la tormenta, este al sostenerla sintió algo.

_!Décimo!..._

_¿Lo sentiste tambien?_

_¿De que demonios murmuran? ¿Que sucede?_

_Reborn-san, esta sensacion es como si ya la conociera desde siempre_

_¿Verdad que si?_

_Como sea, vamos tenemos que llevarla a la clinica_

El arcobaleno contacto a Romario, ya que su estupido pupilo aun estaba entrenando con el prefecto. Luego volvio su oscura mirada sobre la desfallecida mujer, el en ese instante que se toparon tambien sintió que la conocia. Bueno ya estaba en su poder, solo debian esperar a que recobrara el conocimiento.

_!Chiquitin alli esta el viejo!_

_Bien, Gokudera, Yamamoto vayan adelante con Romario hasta la clinica, Tsuna y yo les alcanzaremos luego_

_Esta bien, vamos Gokudera..._

_Tkss..Esta bien..._

Cuando se marcharon, el castaño le replico a su tutor.

_Reborn ¿Porque nos quedamos?_

_Mira..._

_Hiiiii ¿C-Como te atreves?!_

_!Callate Dame-Tsuna, debo saber quien es!_

En la mano del arcobaleno estaba el pasaporte de la mujer peli castaña, al abrirlo les extraño ya que algo no concordaba.

_Oye Reborn, si tal vez tenga algunos rasgos italianos, pero siento que ella no es de alli_

_Muy bien, parece que estas mejorando, asi es, ella no es italiana pero los Sforza_

_¿Los conoces?_

_Ellos son de sangre de la realeza, pero ellos estan totalmente desligados de la mafia ¿Como es que ella nos conoce?_

_No lo se, sin embargo en sus ojos ademas de ver reflejado miedo, vi dolor, tristeza una muy grande...siento que debo ayudarla_

_Hmnn...No sentí peligro tampoco, pero no descarta que no sepa defenderse ya que esta armada con Katar y es un arma muy furtiva con el buen uso de llamas como tormenta o rayo_

_Hiiiii! ¿Estaba armada?..._

_Si Dame-Tsuna por eso debemos llegar un poco mas atras asi veremos si es una trampa o no_

_Awwww! L-Los chicos estan en peligro_

Asi el castaño corrio mientras el arcobaleno reia por lo patetico que se veia su alumno, luego se enserio volviendo a observar el pasaporte en sus manos.

_¿Quien eres? ¿Porque nos llamas con tanta naturalidad? Bien sera mejor que vaya antes de que armen un alboroto en la clinica_

Leon se transformó en un mini globo aeroestatico con motor de direccion y se marcho rumbo a la clinica.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Aquí tienen otro capi, como dije ese ira lento y los capis son cortos pero procurare contar la historia de mi vida, bueno se veran como pequeños flashback entre los personajes que interactuaran conmigo. Bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste y la sigan, prometiendo que los capis serán más largos que el primero …. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo donde llegara la hora del interrogatorio al estilo Vongola.


	3. Encuentro con los Vongola

**¿Cuál Sería Tú Deseo?**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, el resto es tratando de relatar lo que mi alocada mente susurra, asi que soy yo la escritora aquí en la historia.

**Summary: **Como cualquier fan de KHR conoces todo sobre sus personajes, enemigos y demás. Un día una chica escucha una extraña pero natural pregunta de su sobrino. Pasen y lean.

**Pareja****:** TsunaxOc "Yó la escritora :D"

**Category**: T+

**Advertencia:** Semi-AU "Leve Universo Alternativo"

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap. ****3****. ****Encuentro con los Vongola****.**

_Capitulo Anterior_

_Asi el castaño corrio mientras el arcobaleno reia por lo patetico que se veia su alumno, luego se enserio volviendo a observar el pasaporte en sus manos._

__¿Quien eres? ¿Porque nos llamas con tanta naturalidad? Bien sera mejor que vaya antes de que armen un alboroto en la clinica__

_Leon se transformó en un mini globo aeroestatico con motor de direccion y se marcho rumbo a la clinica_.

_Ahora_

En una de las habitaciones de la clinica, con oxigeno y unas vias la extraña mujer estaba inconciente. Sentados en unas bancas estaban el beisbolista, el peliplata y el peli castaño, observando consternados.

_¿Entonces ella estaba mal cuando la encontramos?_

_Si décimo, los medicos dijeron que su nivel de estrés estaba tan alto que parecio un milagro que no sufriera un paro cardiaco_

_Le suministraron oxigeno y algunos complementos por vias para bajar el dolor de cabeza, solo estamos esperando a que despierte_

_Chicos...Reborn me mostro unas identificaciones de ella...Pero, no se si sera por mi super intuicion, siento que ella no es italiana..._

_¿Estas seguro Tsuna? Por cierto ¿Sabes su nombre?_

_Si Yamamoto, en el pasaporte decia Alexandria Sforza, hmn...Creo que vi 18 años, pero al estar junto a ella siento algo familiar, Gukudera-kun, ¿Tu tambien lo sentiste?_

_Si pero ¿Que significa?_

_Ya dejen de estar gimoteando, parece que va a despertar_

_R-Reborn!_

_Reborn-san!_

_Oh! Ya estas aquí chiquitín_

_Bien veamos que nos puede decir_

La peli castaña estaba bastante desorientada, su vista a duras penas se adaptaba a la luz de la habitacion, alli notó la mascara de oxigeno y la via, luego su vista se posó en los tres chicos y el pequeño infante que se acercaban a ella.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

Ella vio al chico de cabello castaño, ese joven tan dulce, algo torpe pero fuerte cuando se trataba de su familia, recordar esas escenas le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa, dejando a los presentes un poco descolocados.

_¿Alexandria-san? ¿Es...tu verdadero nombre?_

Vaya, el hitman y los guardianes quedaron estaticos ante la pregunta del castaño. La mujer lo observo unos momentos para negar ante su pregunta, claro nuevamente quedaron sin habla al ver que ella respondio. Ahora era el turno del peli plata.

_Oye! ¿Vienes a asesinar al décimo? ¿Perteneces a alguna familia o eres una hitman contratada?_

_!G-Gokudera-kun!_

_!Oye Gokudera te excediste!_

Cuando el peli plata iba a replicar observo como ella lo veia fijamente y nego a su pregunta, sin embargo el arcobaleno se acerco rápidamente para hacer la suya.

_¿Como te llamas entonces? Y ¿Que haces aqui en Namimori?_

Ella miro todo el lugar buscando unas letras para escribirlo pero no habia nada asi que medio movio su mano en la camilla y empezo a trazar la inicial de su nombre, al ver esta acción, el beisbolista acerco lapiz y papel para anotar las iniciales.

_Ella traza la Y, O, L, I ¿Yoli? ¿Es tu nombre?_

Ella asintio y nuevamente empezo a trazar letras.

_A, M, E, R, I, C, A ¿America? ¿Eres Americana?_

Ella volvio a asentir, el beisbolista le palmeo la espalda al castaño.

_!Vaya Tsuna, tenias razón, ella no es italiana!_

_!Estupido del baseball ¿Que rayos?!_

_Hahahaha...Tranquilo Gokudera, ella no es peligrosa_

_!Cállate no lo digo por eso!_

_Chicos por favor, Alexandria-san ¿Porque estas aqui? Y ¿Como nos conoces?_

Ella se cansó rapidamente pero antes de quedarse totalmente dormida observó al castaño y como pudo lo señaló.

_Hiiiii! ¿P-Por mi? A-Alexandria-san!_

_Se quedo dormida debe estar muy agotada, a lo seguro soportó mucho el dolor de cabeza_

_Bien, lo importante es que ella es Yoli, viene de latinoamerica, no es de ninguna familia y vino por ti ¿A que? Tendremos que esperar a que se recupere, que bueno que mi otro dame alumno esta de visita_

_Oye Reborn! No seas tan rudo conmigo y ¿Bien? ¿Es ella la que causo el alboroto?_

_Dino-san! No fue alboroto, pero tengo que ayudarla, ella nos necesita…puedo sentirlo_

_Decimo_

_Tsuna_

_Hermanito! Si tu lo dices, esta bien para mi, ahora que todo esta controlado sera mejor que regresen a la escuela_

_Pero ¿Que pasara con ella?_

_Tranquilo, ya acabe con Kyoya, me quedare haciendo guardia con Reborn_

_!Oye no le des ordenes al décimo!_

_ Gokudera-kun! Dino-san tiene razón, debemos volver a la escuela, si Hibari-san perdio, ya no me quiero imaginar el mal humor que debe tener..._

El castaño tenia la cara palida mientras que el beisbolista sonreia y el peli plata pensaba en que explosivo le lanzaria al maniatico de la pelea si se atrevia a tocar a su jefe. Los chicos tomaron sus cosas pero antes de salir volvio a hablar con el lider de los Cavallone.

_¿Te quedaras en casa hoy?_

_Si, claro y si ella despierta tambien ira a quedarse_

_Bien nos vemos_

Asi salieron de la habitacion dejando al arcobaleno y al lider mafioso con miradas serias.

_Oye Reborn ¿Quien es ella?_

_¿Te diste cuenta?_

_Si, no solo siento que la conozco, por estos anillos..._

El rubio tomo delicadamente la mano de la mujer castaña y observaron sus dedos.

_Ella es portadora de llamas de tormenta, lluvia y sol, ademas su espiritu es como un tigre ¿Estas de acuerdo en llevarla a casa?_

El arcobaleno observó nuevamente a la peli castaña y habló.

_¿Que dices? ¿Vienes a casa con nosotros?_

_¿Reborn?_

_¿E-Estas seguro? Ni yo misma s-se que hago aqui_

_¿Estabas despierta?_

_L-Lo siento Dino-san, tengo m-miedo de t-todo lo que e-esta ocurriendo_

_Tenias estas Kattar en tu ropa y posees estos anillos ¿No sabes usarlos?_

_Reborn-san, solo recuerdo haber despertado en un c-callejon cerca del centro y lo unico que se me ocurrio...Fue buscarlos_

_Tengo muchas preguntas para ti, sin embargo si quieres venir con nosotros debes descansar_

Ella dejo escapar unas lagrimas debido a la impotencia por no poder hacer nada, cuando sintió que la arropaban, cuando giró el rubio le brindo una sonrisa.

_Sera mejor que no lo hagas o mi hermanito pensara que te hicimos algo_

Ella se limpio las lagrimas y tambien le sonrio.

_Tienes razón, no quiero ser una carga para Tsu-chan_

Asi definitivamente cedio a los efectos de los medicamentos. El arcobaleno salio de la habitación junto al rubio.

_Dino, ella no esta mintiendo, pero tampoco creo que no sepa pelear. Tendremos que esperar a que se sienta mejor y ponerla a prueba_

_Bueno hablare con Romario de que me quedare aqui, sera mejor que tú vayas a ver como estan los chicos_

_Te lo encargo_

Asi el arcobaleno se fue dejando al rubio en la recepcion.

_Asi que una nueva aventura, bien sera interesante ver como mi hermanito manejara esta situación_

Sonreia picaramente el rubio mientras marcaba un numero directo a Italia.

_-_-_0_-_-_

La peli castaña habia despertado, se habia quitado el oxigeno y cuando tomo la via para sacarla empezo a recordar cuando habia pasado en una situacion similar.

**...Flashback...**

_Estaba en 3ro de Secundaria, habia enfermado por mala alimentación asi que le habian colocado una via con suero para reanimarla, llevaba 3 dias suspendida, su mejor "__**Amiga**__" habia pasado por su calle ya que tenian que ir a casa y de ese lado habia un atajo. En ese momento su madre le saludo._

__¿Como esta señora Sandoval? Y ¿Yoli?__

__Ya esta mejor ¿Vienes a visitarla? Tienes mucho que no pasas por aquí__

__No, será en otra ocasión...Nos vemos__

_Ese día su madre no le había hecho mención del encuentro, pero ella la había escuchado fuerte y claro, aun dentro de su corazón quería creer en ella, en aquella persona que le brindo su amistad, sin embargo, el mundo gira y las cosas cambian, pero para ella seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien le pareció una opción. _

**...Fin Flashback...**

Soltó la vía y observo nuevamente el techo, realmente pensó que sería genial venir a este mundo, pero, incluso estando aquí las cosas no cambian.

_¿Habré hecho lo correcto?_

_Si te refieres al contarnos lo que dijiste antes si, pero si tienes más secretos sería bueno que nos contaras, ya que tanto mi hermanito como yo notamos que tienes problemas_

_Dino-san, jeje no me refería a eso, solo recordaba el pasado, sin embargo tampoco les mentí, es mi nombre y procedencia_

_Reborn dijo que podías venir con nosotros a casa, además conocerás a la mamá de Tsuna ella es…_

_¿Podre ver a Nana-san? Eso…sería fantástico, yo siempre había deseado conocerla y ¿Bianchi-san estará también? ¿y los niños?_

_Definitivamente eres todo un misterio y espero te prepares, Bianchi no es tan tolerable con los extraños_

_Lo sé, es un toque que la hace especial_

El rubio tenía una gotita de sudor en la frente al ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro que antes se mostraba con un semblante bastante deplorable. Le tomo de la mano para colocarla de pie y le hablo.

_Bien, si ya tienes más energías vamos a casa, ya hable con el Noveno y serás su nieta_

_¿Timoteo-sama? Dino-san muchas gracias, y espero se lo hagas saber al Noveno_

El joven jefe de los Cavallone asintió y juntos salieron de la habitación de la clínica con destino a la casa de los Sawada.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Aquí tienen otro capi, veo que me he tardado muchísimo y lo siento pero han ocurrido cosas que no me permiten avanzar tan rápido en las historias…. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo donde los chicos encontraran una sorpresa en su hogar y la protagonista…muhahahah no les diré lean :D


	4. Incertidumbre

**¿Cuál Sería Tú Deseo?**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, el resto es tratando de relatar lo que mi alocada mente susurra, asi que soy yo la escritora aquí en la historia.

**Summary: **Como cualquier fan de KHR conoces todo sobre sus personajes, enemigos y demás. Un día una chica escucha una extraña pero natural pregunta de su sobrino. Pasen y lean.

**Pareja****:** TsunaxOc "Yó la escritora :D"

**Category**: T+

**Advertencia:** Semi-AU "Leve Universo Alternativo"

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap. ****4****. ****Incertidumbre****.**

Despues de un castigo por llegar tarde y pasar rapidamente la hora del almuerzo, los chicos estaban nuevamente en clases, la oji miel les paso los apuntes y les preguntaba de porque la ausencia.

_!Tsuna-kun ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto preocupado_

_!Ahh! N-No es nada Kyoko-chan_

_Sasagawa ¿Le avisaste a sempai que nos buscara a final de clases?_

_Si, Onii-chan dijo que hoy no tenia practicas del club, Tsuna-kun ¿No te molesta que vayamos a tu casa? Es que Haru-chan y yo le llevamos unas cosas a los niños_

_N-No para nada, pueden venir_

_Bien debo irme o el sensei nos va a regañar_

_Esta bien_

De esa forma comenzo la ultima clase, fue algo rápido, unas prácticas para realizar en sus casas y salieron. El guardian del sol los esperaba junto a la peli marron que estaba con una bolsa.

_!Haru-chan!_

_Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-san ¿Listos para ir a casa?_

_!Deja de gritar mujer estupida!_

_!Haru no es ninguna mujer estupida desu!_

_!AL EXTREMOOOOO!_

_Hahahaha Sasagawa Sempai tiene mucha energia_

_!Tu tambien eres muy escandaloso cabeza de cesped!_

_¿QUE DIJISTE CABEZA DE PULPO?_

_O-Onii-san, Gokudera-kun calmense, tenemos que hablar_

Ellos asintieron. Mientras comenzaron su marcha a la casa del castaño, las chicas caminaban adelante conversando sobre sus cotidianidades.

_Onii-san es tal como te lo he explicado_

_O sea ¿Una extraña chica aparecio ante ustedes y ella los conocia pero ustedes no? EXTREMOOOOOOO!_

_!Callate, el décimo tuvo que explicarte 5 veces para que entendieras!_

_!Vamos, vamos, no peleen!_

_!Idiota del baseball! Shsss...Lo unico que me preocupa es que esa mujer se quede en casa del décimo_

"_Lo que me tiene preocupado es que cada vez mas gente se quede en mi casa y aun no estemos en banca rota_"

Pensaba el castaño mientras miraba un poco a sus amigos, luego volvio a su cara preocupada no entendia porque tenian que pasar todo tipo de cosas a su alrededor. Al llegar a casa fueron recibidos por los niños.

_!Haru nee, Kyoko-nee!..._

_!Haru-san, Kyoko-san nyhao!_

_Haru, Kyoko ¿Han venido a ver a Lambo-san?_

_!Callate vaca estupida!_

_Buuuupphhh Estas celoso por que a Lambo-san si lo adoran y a ti no_

_!Uy te dare una lección!_

_!Gokudera-san deja en paz a Lambo-chan, el solo es un niño desu!_

_!Hmn!_

_Tsuna-nii, Takeshi-nii, Hayato-nii_

_Mamma, Bianchi-nee, Dino-nii y Reborn estan hablando con Ali-nee_

_¿Ali-nee?_

Dijeron las chicas extrañadas y los jóvenes se preocuparon entrando apresuradamente para encontrarse a una sonriente Nana, a un torpe Dino y a Reborn siendo consentido por Bianchi, al ver notaron que ella tenia mejor aspecto y la ropa que usaba la hacia ver aun mas inofensiva que la de la mañana. Sus atuendos constaban de un vestido blanco sin mangas y un chal amarillo, vieron un abrigo beige, probablemente de ella. Al ver a los recien llegados se coloco de pie mientras la madre del castaño hablaba.

_!Tsu-kun ella es Alexandria, la nieta de Timoteo-san y vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora!_

_!Hola Tsu-chan, insistí en quedarme en el hotel ya que no quiero ser una molestia pero fue imposible ganarle al poder de convencimiento de Nana-san!_

_!Llamame mamá, todos aqui lo hacen y no es ninguna molestia, te encuentras delicada de salud, aqui estarás mas segura!_

_Lo que dice mamma es verdad_

El castaño nuevamente estaba sin habla, pero no por que ella se quedaria en su casa, sino lo rapido que se movia su tutor para poner todo bajo su control, suspiro cansado no habia forma de ganarle. La mujer mayor y la hermana del peli plata se fueron a preparar la cena, las chicas se quedaron jugando en el patio con los niños, dandole oportunidad a los demas de quedarse en la sala, la peli castaña fue llevada por el rubio, aun no podia caminar sola.

_Bien, veo que casi todos estan aqui, Lambo-chan es muy chico y se de sobra que Kyoya-kun odia las multitudes_

_Tienes razón..._

_Chicos, Dino-san, Reborn-san, se que les debo explicaciones pero si ustedes las quieren, mas que nada yo tambien las deseo. Antes que nada, aquí, en este mundo soy Alexandria Sforza la descendiente del ducado de Milán, pero esto vendria siendo mentiras. Yo soy Yoli Sandoval y vengo de Latinoamerica_

_Pero ¿Porque dices de este mundo?_

Preguntó extrañado el peli rubio, a lo que de inmediato la mujer contestó.

_Ya ustedes tienen conocimiento de los mundos paralelos, sin embargo en mi caso no se aplica, yo no pertenezco a esta linea de tiempo. Mientras se crean miles de mundos paralelos, mi linea de tiempo corre de igual forma pero desligadas una de la otra...Bueno es mi teoria, si buscas mis datos siempre daran que soy Alexandria pero realmente no es asi_

_!HMN...NO ENTENDI NADA AL EXTREMO!_

_Hahahaha! Yo tampoco sempai_

_!Porque solo piensan en el boxeo y el baseball! Yo si entendi, pero mi duda es, Si no eres de aqui ¿Como sabes de nosotros?_

_Lo siento Hayato-kun, pero creo que no es momento que revele esa información, ya que tambien estoy confundida, no sabria que decirte_

_!Entonces no eres bienvenida aqui, para el décimo y su familia no hay secretos!_

El peli plata molesto estaba de pie, ella lo observo unos momentos y le sonrio a pesar de que los demas le replicaron su actitud.

_Tienes razón Hayato-kun, no merezco su hospitalidad si les sigo guardando secretos, debe ser asi si pretenden proteger al décimo lider de los Vongola_

Ella se colocó de pie pero casi pierde el equilibrio cuando sintió que fue sostenida por la hitman de los venenos.

_Si deseas regresar al hotel te acompañare, pero primero la cena, seria terrible hacerle un desaire a Mamma que se esmero mucho en ella_

_E-Esta bien, perdona las molestias Bianchi-san_

Ellas se fueron al comedor dejando a los chicos y al arcobaleno pensativos.

_!Lo siento décimo!_

_Se que no deberian haber secretos, pero siento que ella no nos engaña o eso que no quiere decirnos es para protegernos a nosotros_

_!ELLA HABLO HONESTAMENTE AL EXTREMO!_

_¿Tu que dices Tsuna?_

_Gokudera-kun tiene razón, seré el décimo Vongola yo les hice una promesa de jamás mentirles...Pero quiero que sepan que ella carga una pena, está en este lugar desconocido totalmente sola y nosotros solo...Vamos, mamá preparo cena para todos y les agradezco disimulen_

Ellos apenados solo asintieron, mientras que el arcobaleno bajo su fédora para ocultar su orgullo al ver que tanto habia crecido su estudiante, su percepcion mejoraba cada dia, sin embargo era una lastima que la mujer se marchara, queria saber mas de ella. Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendieron que las chicas estaban hablando con ella.

_!Tsuna-kun!_

_!Tsuna-san! Estamos escuchando lo maravilloso que es Milán, con sus arquitectura y costumbres desu!_

_!Me parece bien, vamos a comer la cena luce deliciosa!_

_Somos muchos y la comida sabe mejor cuando la compartimos con los amigos_

Ella trato de disimularlo, pero fue solo por unos instantes que esas palabras taladraron muy adentro, sus cumpleaños, graduaciones o eventos importantes solo los compartía con su familia, mientras ella observaba que los otros si celebraban sus eventos junto a sus amigos "con ella" aun sabiendo que ellos jamás la consideraron. Volvió a sonreír y en un coro todos dieron gracias por la comida, disfrutando de la receta que solo Nana-san podía ofrecer. Luego de culminar y después de una gran disculpa, la mujer peli castaña y la Hitman de los venenos salieron en uno de los carros de los Cavallone directamente al hotel donde aparecía registrada.

_Siento mucho estar causándote problemas Bianchi-san, no creo que fuese necesario que abandonaras la casa de los Sawada_

_Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia, Reborn me lo dijo y soy una mujer con experiencia en el bajo mundo, veo tristeza reflejada en tu rostro, no encuentro malicia alguna, pero veo que tú nos conoces…También siento curiosidad_

_Tal y como se los dije a los chicos, no es que quiera guardar el secreto, solo que tengo miedo de lo que pasara si lo digo o cambio algo…Perdóname…_

La mano de la Hitman se posó en el hombro de la recién llegada.

_Sé que cuando estés lista nos dirás…Mi hermano a pesar del carácter no es una mala persona, los demás te entienden solo que la vida de un mafioso depende mucho de la confianza y la lealtad, sino cuentas con eso estas muerto_

_Lo sé, todos son excelentes personas y deseo en el fondo de mi corazón que las cosas cambien para bien ya que son buenos chicos…_

Llegaron rápidamente al hotel y nuevamente con mucha dificultad llegaron a la habitación donde después de acostar a la mujer castaña, la peli rosa se fue al balcón a observar las luces de la ciudad.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Bien no mostré mucho en este capi, pero les prometo que el próximo será algo alentador para la recién llegada y los chicos Vongola, por no siempre es oscuridad, la luz llegara a ti cuando menos la esperas. No hay reviews aun pero no importa seguiré escribiendo y agradezco a todos los que me siguen y me colocaron en favoritos…pero aún más a los reviews, los amo 3


	5. Un Inmenso Cielo

**¿Cuál Sería Tú Deseo?**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, el resto es tratando de relatar lo que mi alocada mente susurra, asi que soy yo la escritora aquí en la historia.

**Summary: **Como cualquier fan de KHR conoces todo sobre sus personajes, enemigos y demás. Un día una chica escucha una extraña pero natural pregunta de su sobrino. Pasen y lean.

**Pareja****:** TsunaxOc "Yó la escritora :D"

**Category**: T+

**Advertencia:** Semi-AU "Leve Universo Alternativo"

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap. ****5****. ****Un Inmenso Cielo****.**

Luego de despedir a los demas, el castaño junto a su tutor se retirarón a su habitación. Aunque lo que hizo el chico fue mostrar nuevamente ese semblante preocupado.

_Reborn, no se que hacer, no puedo dejar de pensar que ella esta sola, confundida...Triste_

_¿Que quieres hacer?_

_Quiero verla, tengo el presentimiento que varias cosas que sucedieron durante la cena, la lastimaron muchisimo_

_Vistete y ve a verla_

_¿A estas horas de la noche?_

_Pasa a Hiper-Modo y vuela hasta alli, contactare a Bianchi_

_!Hiiiiii!...¿E-Estas loco o que?_

_!Deja de gimotear y largo!_

No le dio tiempo de seguir reclamando ya que recibio una patada que lo mando directo al balcón. El hitman hablo rapidamente por telefono y luego se acercó al maltratado castaño.

_Te recomiendo que vayas ràpido, no me dieron buenas noticias al hablar por telefono_

El chico no espero a que el hitman prosiguiera y de inmediato ya estaba en Hyper-Modo, lo observó para luego alzar vuelo. El tutor sonrio para si mismo y antes de volver a a cama un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

"_Que bueno, la diversión acaba de empezar, ella regresará y podemos seguir investigando mas sobre su procedencia_"

Luego se dirigió a su pequeña hamaca, era un niño y debia dormir a las horas.

_O_

Uno de los ventanales de la habitacion estaba abierto, permitiendo asi que la brisa nocturna recorriera la habitacion de la joven que a pesar de estar en su cama, el desconcierto se habia hecho presente eliminando todo rastro de sueño.

_Pensé que todo sería más sencillo, se trata de mi sueño y me siento mas perdida que nunca_

Suspiró cansada y como pudo se colocó de pie para caminar al balcón para observar el cielo nocturno, ese extraño y distante, uno al cual, aunque le doliera admitirlo no era el suyo.

_¿Porque cuando creo que todo saldra bien, es lo contrario?...Se supone que siempre he estado sola, no deberia afectarme el hecho de que me encuentre en la misma posición aqui..._

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento levanto su larga cabellera pero eso no fue lo que la hizo estremecer, sino unas palabras cargadas, de preocupación, seguridad y honestidad.

_Si es asi me convertire en tu amigo, haré que confies en mi y nunca te dejare sola...Es lo unico que puedo ofrecerte por el momento...¿Aceptas?...Yoli_

Ella observaba esa mirada naranja, destellaba tanta convicción sentía que debía creer en su promesa aun con esa gran confusión la exteriorizó en palabras.

_¿Porque?...¿Porque lo haces Tsu-chan?_

_Porque quiero que sonrías de verdad_

_¿Que sonría de verdad?_

_Hace rato en la cena, aunque fue breve algunas palabras mencionadas por los presentes te causaron mucho dolor pero sabes ocultarlo…No debes fingir que estas bien cuando ese dolor esta hiriéndote cada dia, tienes que librarte de el_

_Yo…no se…_

No habían palabras ¿Cómo habia podido adivinar o revelar tanto en ese pequeño instante? No sabia como habia terminado en ese lugar, de como estaba tan sumida en su tristeza que no actuo como se lo habia propuesto, lo observó nuevamente para contestarle.

_No se...Como hacerlo, Tsu-chan, yo les estoy ocultando cosas, sé que no debo hacerlo pero yo también tengo miedo ¿Y si sucede algo malo?…Jamás me perdonaría que salieran lastimados por mi culpa…_

_Nada nos pasará...ten la seguridad de que asi será_

No pudo evitarlo, las lagrimas salieron y al tomar su mano, esa carga tan pesada que habitaba en su ser la abandonaba aunque solo un poco, rompio a llorar y abrazo al chico castaño.

_!Yo siempre habia querido conocerte, pero mi verdadero deseo era que llegaras a mi destrozado corazón, sentir esa calidez para poder dejar de una vez por todas mi pasado...Aun asi, aun asi yo...No puedo!_

Ellos quedaron de rodillas, mas bien ella quedó en el regazo del castaño, este solo atino a palmear un poco su cabeza. Pasado un rato ella estaba dormida y con sumo cuidado la llevo a la cama, en eso la hitman hizo acto de presencia.

_¿Cumplirás tu promesa Tsuna? No sabes quien es o de donde viene_

El castaño que permanecio todo ese tiempo en Hyper Modo, volvio a la normalidad para responder.

_Ella esta sufriendo, no siento nada de peligro cuando estoy a su lado por eso voy a protegerla Bianchi_

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, deberias quedarte a su lado ha estado muy intranquila desde que llegamos al hotel_

_!Hiiiiii! ¿Q-Quedarme aqui? ¿En su habitación?_

_Si, la cama es grande...Bien debo irme hasta mañana_

_!Bianchi esperaaa!Ya se fue ¿Que hago?!_

Miraba a la mujer temblar mientras descansaba, suspiro nervioso.

_B-Bueno no creo que ella se moleste por quedarme aqui un poco mas_

Se sentó en la cama mientras acariciaba su cabeza, como el espaldar de la cama estaba alcolchado poco a poco el castaño se quedo dormido. Mientras la hitman de los venenos llegaba a casa sigilosamente fracaso estrepitosamente ya que el arcobaleno la sorprendio.

_¿Como estan?_

_Reborn...Bueno ella me preocupo un poco pero a la final decidio abrir un poco su corazón a Tsuna, creo que sabremos mas si ella se siente mas acojida por los demas_

_Bien, encargate de las chicas que de los guardianes me encargo yo..._

_Como tu digas...Bien me voy a dormir_

_Descansa Bianchi..._

De esa forma ambos regresaron a sus habitaciones, ya que el dia siguiente comenzaria el plan de integrar a la extraña en la familia Vongola.

_O_

Sentia una calidez a su lado, para sorpresa el castaño estaba acurrucado a su lado, se veia tan lindo dormido, jamas penso verlo descansar. Se golpeo a si misma, tenia que levantarse, claro haciendolo con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo.

_Tengo que tomar un baño y vestirme para pedir el desayuno...Jiji comere con Tsu-chan_

Sonrio picaramente mientras iba a tomar una ducha, despues de llorar tanto su cara era un desastre. Despues de vestirse y llamar el servicio al cuarto probaria suerte a ver si lograba despertar al castaño ya que este se destacaba por dormir como una roca. Se acerco y susurro en su oido.

_Buenos dias Tsu-chan, el desayuno esta aqui..._

_Hmn...5 minutos mas mamá..._

_No no puedes...Sino Reborn-san vendrá por ti..._

_Hmn...yo estoy en la habitación de..._

El castaño aclaró su vista y para su sorpresa la mujer estaba demasiado cerca lo que lo hizo gritar.

_Buenos dias Tsu-chan..._

_Hiiiiiiiii!..._

Ella lo tomó de la mano antes de que impactara en el suelo alfombrado, sonrio mientras que el solo mostraba una cara sorprendida.

_B-Buenos dias...Yoli ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Jajaja eso deberia preguntarlo yo ¿No lo crees?_

_Perdoname por quedarme en tu habitación_

_Gracias a ti pude descansar, creo que no hubiese resistido quedarme sola_

_Yoli..._

_Bien ve al baño a lavarte mientras acomodo el desayuno en el balcon_

_E-Esta bien_

El castaño se levanto rapidamente para ir al baño, al ser el hotel mas lujoso tenia a su disposición toallas calentitas, tina con n sin fin de esencias aromaticas y todos los grifos y soportes eran dorados.

_Increible todo esto es de lujo, no cabe duda de que ella esta en una familia acaudalada_

_"Tsu-chan no tardes ya todo esta listo"_

_iH-Hai!...Bien me duchare rapidamente ¿Uh? !Hiiiiiiii!...Ella desde que nos conocimos me llama Tsu-chan ¿Porque? ¿Sere parecido a algun allegado de ella? Bueno no importa mejor me apuro o sino empezara a regañarme _

Asi tomo su baño y al medio arreglarse salio para encontrarse vestida a la castaña de manera formal, usaba pantalón y blusa blanca, el corte del pantalon era suelto lo que le daba ese toque elegante, mientras que la blusa tenia toques negros haciendolo resaltar un poco, el sombrero que usaria estaba a su lado mientras que la brisa matutina se colaba en sus cabellos. Simplemente era una vista espectacular, ella lo miro y le sonrio invitandole a sentarse a comer.

_Yoli...yo_

_Tsu-chan espero no le digas a las chicas sobre lo que pasa conmigo, no quiero que se preocupen_

_No dire nada..._

_Ademas, quiero dar lo mejor de mi para que los demas confien en mi, sobre todo Hayato-kun_

_¿G-Gokudera-kun? ¿Porque?_

_Es la barrera mas dificil y a la cual debo superar con mi propio esfuerzo_

_¿El es tu barrera?_

_Una de las tantas Tsu-chan, Hayato-kun es muy orgulloso, es por eso que debo dar lo mejor de mi para que me acepte..._

La mujer se quedo observando el trafico desde el balcón mientras suspiraba para volver a retomar la conversación.

_En mi vida existen muchos obstaculos los cuales no me han dejado ser feliz, siento que estoy aqui por una razón, sin embargo no qiero sacar conclsiones adelantadas_

_Esta bien Yoli, sea lo que sea que busques cuenta conmigo y si sientes que no puedes continuar solo mira a tu lado nunca más estaras sola_

__"Hiiiiii!...De donde tanta seguridad!"__

Se golpeo mentalmente el castaño, pero ella nuevamente sonrio para recitar unas palabras que le recordarían al castaño quien es y cual es su función.

_Es por eso que dicen que eres "Cielo" uno inmenso, donde cobijas a todos y los proteges, de verdad que te agradezco por brindarme la oportunidad de conocerte…Bien comamos, se ve delicioso y recuerda que debemos regresar, me imagino que si se enteran de que dormiste aquí se armara un alboroto jejeje_

_!Hiiii!...G-Gokudera-kun vendría por mi temprano ¿Y Ahora?_

Mientras el castaño se agitaba los cabellos, la mujer sonreía mientras tomaba algunos trozos de fruta mientras pensaba que se divertiría a partir de ese momento, ya que no los había visto a todos y no se iria hasta haber cumplido su cometido.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Bien ¿Qué tal estuvo este capi? Bien, ya trabajo en el siguiente y me freno cuando suba el 6 ya casi me nivelo en los demás fic, los estoy haciendo esperar mucho pero no es por gusto0, en verdad ando loquísima con el trabajo y la universidad, ya casi salgo de vacaciones y a partir de ese momento subiré mas seguido los capis de los fic ok? No me he olvidado de ninguno, solo que en verdad ando full (hace reverencia) Bien nos vemos en el próximo capi.


End file.
